The Green Rider Shuffle
by NebulaSpider
Summary: The popular iPod shuffle challenge - 10 songs, 10 drabbles, no more writing once the song is done. Result   entertainment, surprises and more than a few story ideas.


I have seen the "shuffle drabble challenge" before and have read some awfully cute one-shots and story ideas that have come from it. The premise is that you put your playlist on shuffle and write one drabble for each of the first 10 songs that play. You start it when the song starts and stop it when the song stops. You're not supposed to go back and alter it in any way. I finally decided tonight (after reading a particularly awesome one in the Thor fandom) that there was no reason not to do one for Green Rider. I decided that even if I didn't like them (and trust me, I think some of these are NOT awesome), I could get some great story and/or plot ideas from it.

And, I have. So I call this a win. And hey, it was fun. You guys should do it, too. ;)

PS - I still have no rights to Kristin Britain's work or anything in her universe. I sure do enjoying playing with it, however. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>#1 Blue Foundation – "Eyes on Fire"<strong>

Fastion leaned casually against the tree, one with the moonlit shadows. He had intended only to take a walk around the castle grounds to help him relax, but had stopped halfway through the inner courtyard gardens at the sound of tears. Some half-formed instinct prevented him from approaching the person openly and now he was glad he waited. Leaning on one of the artistically tumbled boulders was Karigan, muffling her sobs in the crook of her elbow. His heart went out to her, but he remained in the shadow of the tree. He doubted that she wanted his comfort. For a moment, he let himself wonder what it would be like for her blue eyes to light up at his approach or for her to seek solace in his strong arms and dark gaze. He watched her for a long moment under the moon, playing what-if, and then he turned and walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. He had never truly thought she might be for him, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>#2 Metallica - "The Memory Remains"<strong>

"Sir, if we don't unload this wine now, it will surely spoil in this heat!" His cargo leader for this shipment mopped his sweating brow with an already soaked kerchief. It did nothing but smear sweat and dirt across his face even more. A heat wave had descended on the harbor a week past. The severe, suffocating temperatures were sending even strong, hale men to their knees and ruining shipments. More than one merchant looked to lose his or her fortune if the punishing wave did not break soon. "Then get some more men," Stevic G'ladheon snapped. "There are no others, sir. Everyone is either already working or sick. And I dare not push our men harder." Swearing quietly, Stevic stripped off his tunic. His Kari had died in a heat like this. Unloading the boat might help him push away the memory for a single blessed night. Aeryon knew nothing else had ever worked, even another woman.

* * *

><p><strong>#3 Seether - "Fine Again"<strong>

Rain fell gently from the trees in the Green Cloak, creating a quiet music all their own as they splashed their way to the loam beneath. Karigan wrapped her cloak around her a little more tightly as she stared broodingly out from her make-shift shelter. "Not quite what we had in mind for tonight, huh, Condor?" she said. The horse stared miserably at her from under his blanket. She patted him in sympathy and gave him the last of her apple before making herself as comfortable as possible. This was the kind of night that reminded her of her mother the most. When she was very little, Kariny had once taken a walk with her through the nearby wood and a storm had broken before they made their way home. It was a gentle summer storm, but ever after, Karigan could only unlock her vague memories of her mother through similar storms.

* * *

><p><strong>#4 – Savage Garden - "Tears of Pearls"<strong>

The sword rose to counter the punishing blow descending on it with a clear ring of steel upon steel. Up and down, side to side, back and forth, the blades dueled. The blows and counter blows came so quickly that the patterned motions quickly turned into a dance. The smooth blurs of flashing silver and ringing metal formed an intricate artistic pattern that almost seemed to mirror each other. The motions came more and more quickly until it seemed that there was no chance to prevent an injury. Eventually, the motions slowed as gracefully as they had quickened until two silent black forms sheathed their blades simultaneously and saluted each other.

* * *

><p><strong>#5 – Within Temptation - "Jillian"<strong>

"I will never bow to you," the words rang out strong and proud. Lil Ambriodhe drew her saber and swished it over her head in a single blatant show of defiance. "I despise you, Mornhavon. There is nothing in you but evil." Brownie, spurred by his fiery rider, reared and screamed. Settling herself low over the horse's shoulders, Lil signaled the charge forward. Her Riders and the clansmen followed closely behind her. This was it – this was the battle that would win freedom for Sacoridia or doom it for all of time. They only barely evenly matched Mornhavon's forces and did not have his power, but they had heart and determination. _We will live free. And it's been a good Run, eh?_ With a feral grin, she braced herself for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>#6 – Yanni - "After the Sunrise"<strong>

The clearing was heart-stoppingly beautiful, even at midnight. The sky looked like black velvet strewn with the clearest, brightest diamonds. The trees were tall and slender, dusted with silver moonlight. Their branches waved gently, creating a soft sursuring of living sound. The stream burbled, a gleaming path casting glimmers of shadowy light along its banks. The voices of the Eletians rose, soaring, weaving everything together into a perfect tapestry.

* * *

><p><strong>#7 – Bryan Adams - "Heaven"<strong>

He stroked her pale face so gently, reminiscing about their time together. She was the brave woman who had taken everything to heart and had thrown her entire being into protecting Sacoridia. Over and over again, she had faced danger and death. Every time, she had come back to him. On their wedding night, she had knelt in front of him on their bed and taken his face into her hands. "You are the reason I keep coming back," she whispered. The emotion shining from her eyes healed every emotional wound he had taken in waiting for her for so long. "I will always wait for you," he had whispered in return. And he had. Through Mornhavon's defeat, the alliance with the Eletians, the birth of their first child and then their first grandchild – he had waited for her through everything. And she had always returned to him, grateful to be home. This time, she would wait for him. Zachary kissed Karigan's forehead and wept.

* * *

><p><strong>#8 – Adema - "Speculum"<strong>

Mara curled up into a tiny ball and sobbed for all she was worth. It wasn't fair! She had only tried to defend the barracks. Why was she punished for it? _I will never use my ability_, she swore. _Never_. She forced herself to stop crying and roughly rubbed the tears away with the back of her hand. The raised, ridged tissue on one side caught on the edge of her sleeve and she gasped as she yanked her hand away. She stifled a keen and curled back up so she wouldn't have to look at herself in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>#9 – Skillet - "Awake and Alive"<strong>

Silence fell over the battlefield as the backlash of Mornhavon's death crashed over those still alive. A moment later, and the silence was broken by cries of pain and wails as soldiers found their dead comrades. Karigan stood up shakily, looking blankly at the broken blade she held. Halting footsteps sounded behind her and she turned in time to catch Zachary in her arms. Supporting each other, they sank to the ground. They were alive and Mornhavon was alive. Against all odds, they had prevailed. There would be time for grief and joy later, but for now, Karigan turned her face up to the sun as she held her monarch's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>#10 – Gym Class Heros - "Stereo Hearts"<strong>

The firelight danced over the pale skin of the lovers entwined on the sheepskin rug in front of the hearth. The woman's back arched as the man's strong, callused fingers stroked down her side. The man's face fell into flickering shadows as he leaned over the woman he loved. He touched her thigh and laughed as he touched the blade strapped to it...and then he left it alone. The woman smiled, and for once it was genuine. There was nothing of the court in it. The joy in her shone out through her eyes as the man continued to bring her to life.

* * *

><p>So which ones did you like the most? Or dislike the most? Why? Pleeeease don't bring character pairings into it. ::grins:: I am not opposed to other pairings for Karigan in the least, but this is what came out during the songs. Maybe I'll do another one later for those of you that aren't too amused.<p> 


End file.
